1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing tool and more particularly to a fishing reel that is silent during operation. The fishing reel is operated smoothly with tiny friction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional fishing reel 1, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a housing 2, a handle 3 mounted on a side of the housing 2 by an axle 4, and a spool 5 mounted on the housing 2 and being driven to rotate by the handle 3. The structure of the fishing reel 1 is shown in FIGS. 2 and 3. A gear 6 is sleeved onto the axle 4. The gear 6 engages with a toothed portion 8 of an axial rod 7. The axial rod 7 is inserted into an insertion hole 91 of a transmission gear 9. When a user rotates the handle 3 clockwise (in the direction as shown in FIG. 1), the spool 5 is driven to rotate counterclockwise by the axle 4, the axial rod 7 and the transmission gear 9 to roll up the fishing line.
To prevent the fishing line wound around the spool 5 from being pulled out unintentionally (that is, the spool 5 is driven to rotate clockwise), a clamping ring 93 is clamped onto the transmission gear 9 and two pawls 95 are pivotally mounted in the inner wall of the housing 2. The clamping ring 93 has two pins 94. Each of the two pawls 95 has a slot 96 for receiving the pin 94 of the clamping ring 93. When the transmission gear 9 is rotated in the direction as indicated by the arrow of FIG. 4, the clamping ring 93 is rotated with the transmission gear 9 due to friction. At this time, the pins 94 of the clamping ring 93 are driving the two pawls 95 to disengage with the ratchet 97 of the transmission gear 9. The spool 5 is driven by the transmission gear 9 to rotate counterclockwise. On the contrary, when the transmission gear 9 is rotated in the direction as indicated by the arrow of FIG. 5, the pins 94 of the clamping ring 93 are driving the two pawls 95 to engage with the ratchet 97 of the transmission gear 9. The spool 5 cannot rotate further in this situation. The two pawls 95 are prevent from hitting the transmission gear 9 during the situation as indicated in FIG. 4. Therefore the fishing reel 1 almost keeps silent during normal operation.
When the clamping ring 93 is rotated with the transmission gear 9 to the state shown in FIG. 4 or 5, the clamping ring 93 is not rotated with the transmission gear 9 any more. The friction between the clamping ring 93 and the transmission gear 9 becomes resistance during operation of the fishing reel 1. Sometimes the friction significantly affects smooth operation of the fishing reel 1. The industry is eager to solve above problem nowadays.